


Don't Ignore the Devil - One Shot

by Luciferismyhomeboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Annoying Lucifer, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyhomeboy/pseuds/Luciferismyhomeboy
Summary: Lucifer made you angry and now you're getting back at him in the best way you know how. After all, the Devil hates to be ignored.





	

You were so MAD. Make fun of you, will he? Embarrass you in front of everyone else, will he? Lucifer had gone too far this time, reading your journal and then teasing you about it in front of the boys. That was PRIVATE. It seemed like all Lucifer did was pester and annoy you. Luckily, you knew just what to do. 

The next day you were sitting in the library when Lucifer poofed in. Sam and Dean jumped, but you stayed cool as a cucumber and didn’t even look in his direction.

“Aw, family bonding.” Lucifer said, clasping his hands together and smiling. “How cute.”

Dean rolled his eyes as Lucifer continued.

“I mean, Y/N does think of you two as family. She said so in her diary.” He looked at you expectantly, but you did nothing. You merely flipped the page and continued reading as if you hadn’t heard him. Sam and Dean looked a little scared after your outburst yesterday but there was nothing to be frightened of. In fact, you were hungry.

“Woo, I need dinner.” You said, closing the book and standing. “I’m getting Chinese. You guys want anything?”

“A burger.” Dean said.

“Dean, we’ve done this before.” 

“Fine. Some kind of noodles then.” He said gruffly.

“Great. Sam?”

“Sesame bean curd dinner please.”

“Cool. I’ll be back in a bit.” You turned and walked away from the table.

“What about me?” Lucifer called after you.

You merely kept walking towards the door. You stopped short as a green-shirted chest suddenly appeared in front of you with a flutter of wings.

“I know you’re not doing what I think you’re doing.” Lucifer said lowly, his hands on his hips.

You merely side stepped him and kept walking towards the door. You grabbed your keys off the keyring and made your way to your car outside. You were a little annoyed, but not surprised, to see the archangel sitting in the passenger seat.

“I’ll go with you,” He stated cheerfully as you got in.

You wanted to grit your teeth and snarl at him to get out, but you kept your cool and backed your car up. You knew this ride was going to really try your patience, but you were committed now. You couldn’t give him the satisfaction of giving up now.

You tried to call the order in as you drove, but Lucifer kept messing with your phone. The wrong number would be dialed, the volume would be turned all the way down, your microphone would be muted. Finally you stopped trying, deciding to put the order in when you got there and just wait for the food. The whole twenty minute drive was a nightmare. Lucifer did everything he could think of to try and get you to respond to him. He fiddled with the radio, he turned the volume all the way up, he turned the bass all the way up, he messed with the clock because he knew that it bothered you, he flipped your hazards on, he messed with your lights, he put the windows all the way down so that your hair blew all over the place, he shifted you into neutral randomly while you were driving, he made your chair go down, he made your chair move forward so that you were right up against the wheel. Anything he could think of, he did.

But you didn’t react to any of it. You left the clock when he changed, you put your hair up when he put the windows down, and you put your car back into drive when he switched it. And ignored him all the while. You could tell this was a game to him now. He wanted you to crack. And you were determined not to.

You parked at the Chinese restaurant with your windshield wipers going full speed despite the lack of rain. You turned them off calmly, turned your car off, and got out. Not surprisingly, Lucifer was standing next to you. Internally sighing, you walked inside, knowing that he was one step behind.

You placed the order with the guy at the counter and slid into a booth to wait. Lucifer slid into the other side, but you held a menu in front of your face so that he was blocked from view. It was promptly snatched out of your hands.

“Rude.” He said as he thumped the menu on the table, but you ignored him and pulled out your phone and started playing Candy Crush. It wasn’t long before the phone mysteriously stopped working. You merely put it back in your pocket and turned so that you wouldn’t have to look him, with your back up against the wall of the booth. Suddenly he appeared next to you and directly in your line of sight. You fought the urge to roll your eyes and looked to your left. He was there a second later. You looked to your right and it took even less time for him to appear there. So you did the last thing you could and leaned your head back against the wall and closed your eyes. That was when Lucifer started talking.

“Oh dear, Y/N seems to be ignoring poor old Luci. Whatever shall he do? Oh I know. Let’s read more of her journal, she seems to really like that.”

You opened your eyes to see him sitting across from you again with your little moleskine journal open in his hands. He realized he had finally caught your gaze for the first time that day and gave you a particularly wicked little grin before he opened his mouth to start reading aloud. You hissed and grabbed your journal out of his hands, shoving it in your pocket. But it only made his grin widen. You mentally kicked yourself because now he knew just how to get to you, but you weren’t about to let him start bellowing your private thoughts in the middle of a Chinese restaurant.

“Order 51!” The man at the counter shouted. You silently thanked the heavens and paid for the food with your card. It took you 3 times to get the PIN right because Lucifer kept pressing the buttons using his powers, so it not only annoyed you but made you look like an idiot to the cashier. You walked the bag out to the car, placed it carefully in the back seat, and hopped in the driver’s side. The archangel was already waiting. You pulled out of the Chinese restaurant with the bass pumping so loud that it rumbled through your chest and pulled up to the bunker twenty minutes later with your seat all the way back and your trunk open. The ride home had been no less annoying.

You handed the food to the boys and sat down with your quart of shrimp lo mein. You had eaten all of three bites before the noodles became worms. 

“My favorite.” You said, getting your chopsticks full of worms and putting them into your mouth. They squirmed and tasted like dirt, but you chewed them up and swallowed them.

“Uh…Y/N?” Dean pointed to Lucifer, who was holding the quart full of shrimp lo mein and smiling at you.

“Ugh!” You shrieked, finally losing your cool. You threw the quart at Lucifer, hitting him square in the chest, and rushed off to the bathroom. After vomiting a few times, you walked back out and hightailed it to your room. You had had enough of everyone today and besides, you needed to brush your teeth.

Of course it wasn’t too long before that unwelcome face popped in.

“Y/N,” He said, his hands clasped in front of him. 

“Get the hell out of my room!” You growled at him. You were done with ignoring him now, you just wanted him to go away.

“Come on Y/N, it was just a little joke.”

“That was not a joke, Lucifer, that was cruel. Now leave.”

He still stood there though. “I’m sorry Y/N, but I didn’t know what else to do. You’ve been ignoring me all day.”

“So you decided to make me eat worms?!?” You practically shrieked.

He made a face. “Maybe I took it a little too far. But you were ignoring me.”

“So what?” You raged.

“So I loathe being ignored.” His face was serious, scary even. “Especially by you.”

“What do you mean, especially by me?” You asked hotly, your hands on your hips.

“Jeez, humans are so dense.” He muttered. You were about to respond when he took three strides forward and covered your mouth with his. Fireworks erupted inside your mind and you practically melted into him. You had felt something for him for a long time, but you thought it could never be reciprocated. Apparently you were wrong.

He pulled away and tilted your chin up towards him. “Don’t ever ignore me again.”

“Never.”


End file.
